1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical components that are housed in boxes, and in particular, to arrangements for quickly and correctly mounting electrical components within an electrical box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outlets and switches are presently mounted in electrical boxes in much the same way that they have been for decades. First, the electrical box is nailed to a stud in the wall or to a joist in the floor or ceiling. Wire is pulled through conduits positioned within the walls, floors and ceilings and through each electrical box. Sheet rock is then typically placed on the studs or joists to form the wall or ceiling surfaces. Templates are used to cut a hole in the sheet rock so that the interior of the box and the electrical wiring is accessible.
In installing electrical components, such as an outlet or a switch , an end portion of the insulation from an end portion of the wires is removed, the wire mounting screws of the outlet are backed off, the wires are attached to the screws, and the screws are tightened. The outlet is then secured to the box by two screws. The face plate is then attached to the outlet by yet another screw.
As is readily apparent, the above procedure involves a good deal of labor.
In addition, since the electrical boxes are fastened to the studs prior to attaching the sheet rock, the front edge of the box may not be aligned properly with the sheet rock wall. Variations in the position of the electrical box relative to the sheet rock occur frequently, causing outlets and switches to be tilted or cocked and sometimes to be drawn too far into the box. When the outlet or switch is drawn too far into the box, attaching a face plate to the outlet or switch can become a problem.
A number of patents describe various methods and structures for more efficiently mounting electrical boxes. These patents include:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. ______________________________________ Warthen 867,624 Smith 3,488,428 Robinson et al 3,662,085 Brown 3,770,872 Hoehn 4,105,862 Mengeu 4,281,773 Borja et al 4,295,003 Nattel 4,306,109 Haslbeck et al 4,315,100 ______________________________________
Other patents have also described various methods and structures for correcting the problem of variations in mounting electrical boxes within walls. These patents include:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. ______________________________________ Goodsell 4,336,416 Jaberg 2,410,287 Strand 1,862,324 ______________________________________